Bosco vs Scrappard
Larry sighed as he walked in the front door. He took off his coat and tossed it onto a nearby chair. Sitting down in the chair, he turned on the computer and brought up the desktop. Then, in the blink of an eye, the screen went black. “What the hell?” said Larry aloud. He got up and checked the battery's connection. It was connected. So why did it suddenly crash...? Then, there was a loud crash and a series of sparks from outside. Larry ran over to the window and saw a telephone pole lying horizontal on the ground, sparks flying from it. So that's why the power suddenly was cut, Larry thought. But how did it just fall like that? There's no cars around, and I don't think the wind would be strong enough... I'm gonna go out there and see for myself. Larry put his coat back on and went outside to the telephone pole. He saw that it looked like it had been forcively snapped off. But nothing he knew was strong enough to do that. It must've been the- He didn't have time to finish the sentence as a sharp pain to the side of his head sent him flying against a tree. Larry weakly got up and looked. He saw two misshapen legs step forward, their metal glinting in the moonlight. He saw a red eye and a silver pupil staring down at him. He saw a tattered green arm grab him by the throat and lift him off the ground. He heard a voice he wish he'd never hear again. “I'm back, human scum.” “''Scrappard''?!?” Larry squeaked. “I know you thought I'd left,” he said. “But the truth is, I've always been here, lying in wait. And you wouldn't believe the kinds of stuff I can do now.” “I think I... can,” Larry managed. “You're... stronger?” “And?” “Faster?” “''And''???” “... Smarter?” “Harder, better, faster, stronger.” “Yeah, well,” said Larry, “so am I.” He pulled out a crowbar, jabbed it in-between Scrappard's fingers, and pried his hand off Larry's neck. The crowbar made a bloody gash in Larry's neck, but he didn't care. It was better than feeling Scrappard's cold grasp around his neck. Larry ran as fast as he could towards his house and got into his car, starting it up. He started driving towards Bosco's Nightclub, but Scrappard leapt in his path. “Don't think you can get away that easily!” he yelled. Larry kept driving, this time full speed at Scrappard. Scrappard flexed all three of his hands, grabbed the front bumper of the car, and turned, swinging it through the air and sending it flying several yards. Larry opened the door and jumped out, and the car hit the ground, exploding. Larry quickly opened his cell and called Barry. “Hello?” said Barry. “Barry!” Larry gasped. “He's back!” “What?” said Barry. “''Who's'' back?” “''He's'' back''!!!”'' Larry shrieked, and then the line went dead. ____________________________________________________________________________ “Scrappard's back?” Gary asked. “That's what he said,” said Barry. “That's who I assume he's talking about.” “That's not good,” said Gary nervously. “I know,” said Barry. “What are we going to do?” “I don't know,” said Garry. “Wait...” Barry paused, then shook his head. “No, that's dumb.” “No,” said Gary. “What?” “No!” said Barry. “It won't work.” “Maybe it will,” said Gary. “C'mon, tell me.” “Okay, here it is...” Barry furrowed his brow. “You know how Bosco has the criminal database in him?” “Yeah?” “Well, we could set it to kill Scrappard, once and for all.” “You serious?” said Gary. “No,” said Barry, “but I don't see any other options as of the moment.” “No, I didn't mean that in that I meant 'that's a stupid idea',” said Gary. “I meant that in that I meant 'Bosco isn't strong enough to defeat Scrappard'.” “Well, there's only one way to find out,” said Barry. “Let's try it!” “... Okaaaaay,” said Gary, “but if Bosco and Betty get wrecked, then how are we gonna explain it?” “We tell the manager the truth,” said Barry. Gary sighed. “All right, let's just try it before I change my mind.” ____________________________________________________________________________ Gary and Barry slowly crept up to Bosco and Betty. “All right,” said Barry, “I'll get Bosco, you get Betty.” “Got it,” said Gary. He reached over to the back of Betty's neck and started feeling around for the criminal database. Suddenly, Betty's shoulders jolted up and she giggled. “Don't do that!” she said gleefully. “That tickles!” “Gah!” Gary cried out, jumping back. “You're active?” “Well, of course, silly,” said Betty, turning to face him. “So,” said Bosco, turning to face Barry, “why were you trying to tamper with our criminal databases this time?” “It's not what you think,” said Barry. “You see, Scrappard's back, and I thought-” “Hold it, hold it,” said Bosco, holding up his hand. “''Who''?” “Oh, right,” said Barry. “You don't know him. Okay, you know Mr. Funtime?” “I did,” said Bosco, “but he's gone now.” “He just got scrapped,” said Gary. “But he came back, and he was like a hideous beast. He killed two of the security guards and the manager in a single night.” “Oh, geez,” said Bosco. “So, what we were going to do,” said Barry, “was edit your criminal database to make it so that if you see him, you destroy him. And that goes for you too, Betty.” “''What''???” said Betty in fright. “You're going to set Bosco to destroy me?!?” “No, no, no!” said Gary. “We're going to set you to destroy Scrappard.” “Oh, whew,” said Betty in relief. ___________________________________________________________________________ “All right!” said Barry, dusting his hands off. “All done.” “So when do I get to meet this 'Scrappard'?” Bosco asked. “It's dangerous,” said Barry, “but I could try luring him here and then you guys could tussle a bit.” “Uh, Barry?” said Gary. “Yeah?” “You can ditch that plan. He's coming.” “Ohhhhh, great,” said Barry nervously. “All right, Bosco and Betty. Get ready, and don't freak out when you see him.” “Don't worry,” said Bosco. “You put a mental image of him in my head. I'm not afraid!” The front doors suddenly began to shake and splinter. “He's coming in!” Barry yelled. “Okay, get in the back room!” Bosco yelled. “We'll take it from here!” “Good to know!” said Gary, and he lead Barry to the back room. The doors shook one more time, and then they got ripped right off their hinges, Scrappard holding both of them. He dropped them onto the ground and entered the nightclub. “Hold it right there, buddy!” said Bosco, holding his hand up. “And just who the hell are you?!?” Scrappard yelled. “Why, I'm Bosco, Bosco the Bat,” said Bosco, “and this is my partner, Betty.” “Hi!” said Betty, waving. "What a pleasent surprise, meeting you here," Bosco continued. "If I knew you were coming, I'd-" “There's nothing pleasent about it,” Scrappard snarled. “I saw two humans go in here, I want to kill them.” Bosco rolled his eyes and smiled jovially. “... Who?” “Listen, stringbean,” said Scrappard angrily. “I want to know where those two humans went and I wanna know now!!!” “Can't do it, pal,” said Bosco. “Okay, that's it,” said Scrappard in fury. He stepped forward, but Bosco flapped into the air, activated the magnetism on his feet, and set it to repulse. It repulsed the metal that Scrappard was made of and knocked him back against the wall. “Stop it!!!” Scrappard roared. He grabbed two tables and flung them at Bosco, but he manuevered around them. “Got any more?” Bosco asked, smiling. “Goddamn motherfucking son of a-” Scrappard suddenly lunged at Bosco and knocked him back. “Bosco!” Betty cried. “Not so fast, Scrawny Johnny!” said Bosco, and he repulsed him back against the wall again, then let loose a flurry of punches with his highly-developed arm joints. Scrappard grabbed one of his fists and slammed him against the wall. Betty flew over to Scrappard and planted her hands over his eyes. “Guess who???” Scrappard grabbed Betty's arm and swung her over his head, slamming her on the ground. Bosco yanked Scrappard towards him with his magnetic force, and then kicked him in the face, hard. Betty then turned and tripped him, and Scrappard fell on the floor, but jumped right back up again. “Gonna take more than that to take me,” said Scrappard, teeth tightly gritted. “All right, here!” said Bosco, and he picked up a chair and brought it down on Scrappard's head. He then struck him across the jaw with his microphone and Betty hit him in the back of the head with her microphone. In a rage, Scrappard grabbed Bosco by the neck and smashed his head into the ceiling, then kicked him against the wall. Before Bosco got even get up, Scrappard then grabbed him by the ankle, swung him, and brought him against the wall, then threw him across the room. He ran up to him and started repeatedly striking him. Betty ran over to Scrappard and tried to pull him off Bosco, but Scrappard grabbed Betty by the front of her suit, threw her against the wall, and resumed hitting Bosco. “THERE!!!!!” Scrappard yelled at Bosco. “HOW DOES IT FEEL, NOW?!?!? HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE BEATEN REPEATEDLY?!?!?” Bosco slowly looked at Scrappard. “You think I-” “NO!!!!!” Scrappard struck Bosco again. “You do NOT get to talk right now!!! You hid those two humans who were rightfully mine, you tried to kill me... you get to listen.” Bosco slowly got himself into a sitting position against the wall. Betty kneeled down beside him, staring at Scrappard in fright. “How fucking stupid are you?” said Scrappard. “You own this place... you need to know something. Did you think that I would get beaten easily by you two simply because I look like I could?!” Bosco tried to use his magnetic force to push Scrappard away, but he was so badly damaged that it wasn't working. “You're still resorting to your magnetic feet?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!?” Bosco frowned, staring at Scrappard. “You can't beat me, kid,” said Scrappard, kneeling down to face him. “You're nothing. You're just pieces of metal and plastic, all stuck together into the shape of an animal. You don't have any fighting skills, or defensive measures, or anything. You're just working with what you currently have right now to save yourself.” Bosco snorted and then burst out laughing, Betty joining him. “What?” said Scrappard, frowning. “What are you two laughing at?!?” “You...” said Bosco giddily. “You just... you mean...” He couldn't get the words out. “I just what?!?” Scrappard yelled. “Oh, geez,” said Bosco, still laughing. “If this... doesn't kill me... you sure will...” “''What''! Is! It!!!” Scrappard shouted. “Tell 'im,” said Betty, rolling onto her back and kicking her feet, laughing like crazy. “What... you... said...” said Bosco, his voice becoming higher and higher pitched with his laughter. “I just thought... your description... of me... I thought, k...'' kind of like you, right?!?!?”'' And then Bosco let out a fresh burst of laughter and collapsed on the ground, pounding the floor. Betty was rolling on the floor, laughing and clutching her stomach. “''WHAT''?!?!?” Scrappard screamed in absolute outrage. “YOU DICKSHIT!!!” “I knew you would get mad!!” Bosco laughed. “It was just too good a comment to resist! 'Kind of like you, right?'...” And he started laughing again. “''I'm'' gonna pee my pants''!”'' Betty squealed. “RRRRRRAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!” Scrappard screamed, grabbing both of them and heaving them against the wall. “Ow...” Bosco snickered, rubbing his back. “Looks like he got a heckler in the crowd.” Betty giggled and then laughed again. “Oh, I'm not done with you,” said Scrappard, grabbing Bosco by the throat and slamming him against the wall five times. “Had enough, bat boy?!?!?” “I... I...” Bosco was starting to recover from his laughter. “Answer me!!!” Scrappard yelled. “C'mon, spit it out!!!” “If you insist,” said Bosco, and he opened his mouth, his endoskeleton needles jabbing out and puncturing through Scrappard's eyes. “GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!” Scrappard shouted, letting go of Bosco and grabbing his face. “MY FUCKING EYES!!!!!” “There's more where that came from!” said Bosco, and he jabbed Scrappard again, this time in the chest. “DAMN YOU!!!” Scrappard yelled, charging into Bosco and knocking him back against the wall. Bosco tried his magnetic repulse again, this time as hard as he could, and this time, it worked. Scrappard slid across the floor towards the far wall, but he dug his claws into the linoleum floor and stopped after getting a few meters away. Betty hit him with her microphone, and Scrappard swiped blindly at her, but she ducked under his strike. Bosco threw his microphone, and it hit Scrappard in the face, stunning him. Bosco then quickly flew onto the ceiling, attached himself there, and sent himself sliding across it at top speed towards Scrappard. At the last second before he hit him, he opened his mouth and jabbed the needles out again, puncturing clear through Scrappard's head this time. Scrappard grabbed Bosco and plucked him off the ceiling, bringing him down on the ground. He drew back his fist to punch him, but Bosco repulsed him backwards and Scrappard fell over backwards. Bosco weakly got up, Betty helping him, and walked over to Scrappard, putting his foot on his chest. “Had enough?” he asked. Scrappard gave Bosco a glare that spelled “anger” and let out a furious, staticy scream at him. Bosco jabbed his needles out again, piercing them through Scrappard's mouth into the floor, and Scrappard slumped limp. “Ch... cheater...” The light in Scrappard's eyes faded as he died. “Bosco?” said Gary, coming out from the back room with Barry. “Did you do it?” “Y... yeah,” said Bosco weakly, and then his legs wobbled and he collapsed forward onto Scrappard, his eyes shut. Betty gasped. “No!” She dashed over to Bosco and knelt down. “Bosco! Are you all right? Please tell me you're all right!” “Oh, no...” Barry ran over to Bosco, looking at him. “Bosco, buddy? You okay?” “Barry, please,” said Gary, putting a hand on Barry's shoulder and gently pulling him back. “Give the girl some time for some commiseration.” “Oh, no, no, no,” said Betty in growing worry, gently taking Bosco's head in her hands and turning his head to face her. “Bosco? Please, please don't be dead. I couldn't live with myself if anything permanent were to happen to you.” Bosco didn't reply. Betty teared up and then started to cry. Gary took off his hat, a look of sorrow on his face. “Betty...” Betty looked at Gary, her eyes sparkling, her brow creased upwards. “I can try to repair him,” said Gary. “''We'' could.” “But I don't know if he'll ever be all right again,” said Betty sadly. “He's always been so kind to me, and with him out of my life... I just wouldn't be able to cope.” “You'd be able to,” said Barry, “but you're not going to be alone, because we are putting Bosco back together. And we're gonna dispose of that piece of scrap underneath him while we're at it.” Then, Bosco chuckled quietly. Gary, Barry, and Betty looked at Bosco, eyes wide. “Just got me thinking...” said Bosco weakly, smiling. “'Kind of like you, right?'” He chuckled and again and opened his eyes a crack, looking at Betty. “Don't worry, Betty, I'm fine.” “Oh-!” Betty grabbed hold of Bosco and hugged him tightly, crying with relief. Bosco slowly sat up and hugged her back, stroking her head. “It's okay...” he said softly. “Don't cry... I'm all right... everything's okay...” “Mm-hmm,” Betty sniffled. “I'm just... I'm just so happy...” “What just happened here?” said Gary. “It looked like drama, right?” Bosco asked. “Yeah, it seemed like it.” “Well, this is melodrama!” said Bosco giddily, and he laughed, Betty laughing too. She drew back and stared at him happily. “I swear, if they kiss, I'm gonna puke,” said Barry. Gary laughed. “Hoping that fanart of mine will come true?” “Please,” said Barry, holding up his hand. “Spare me the details.” The End